


Here comes a thought

by Momadin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momadin/pseuds/Momadin
Summary: Castaspella is left to her thoughts as she tends to the only thing she has left of Shadow Weaver, her garden.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Here comes a thought

**Author's Note:**

> I had typed this back when the series ended, but I didn't have an ao3 account then. I wondered what Castaspella would have felt when she discovered that Shadow Weaver wasn't at the base drunk and waiting for her to return.

"Daisies. She actually took care of daisies." Castaspella couldn't help but laugh at the simple white flowers as she tended to them and the rest of the small greenhouse in Brightmoon. She felt a twinge in her heart as she moved on to the dark roses. "Of course she would have these." She thought to herself as she watered them. She did her best to imagine  _ her _ hands caring for the flowers. She tried to see how the daisies made sense in a garden of magical flowers. Castaspella vaguely remembered Glimmer mentioning that  _ she _ had found them cheerful. She moved to get the gardening scissors when suddenly the sound of shattering clay interrupted her thoughts. She let out a sigh as her brows furrowed together in thought. 

" _ Pity that it doesn't run in the family. _ "

Castaspella could almost swear that she could hear  _ her _ taunting voice. Shadow weaver. She lowered herself to pick up the broken pieces; but, as soon as she held one in her hand, the world seemed to shift. She felt like she was back, after all the fighting, after the joy of seeing the magic freed had worn off. Castaspella looked all over for the woman who had thought of the plan in the first place, who found the failsafe with her in Mystacor. She saw Adora and Catra escape the crowd and head back into the old ruins, back to the heart. Curious, or perhaps in her heart, she already knew; nevertheless, she followed them in. Into the old labyrinth, they went, back to the room where now only a shattered mask remained. Carefully, the two picked up all that had remained of their mother. Castaspella covered her mouth as she attempted to silence the sobs that began to flow out from her. 

A stinging sensation from her finger reminded her that she wasn't in the ruins anymore, but in Brightmoon. Castaspella blinked back the tears as Shadow weaver's broken mask had turned back to the broken piece of clay she was holding. When Micah had died, she and Angella had each other. When Angella had died, she and Glimmer had each other. Now that Shadow Weaver had… sacrificed herself, Catra and Adora had each other. But she? She had no one. Not when Micah refused to believe her, not when Glimmer is too caught up with the repairs of the planet. Castaspella let a broken chuckle escape her lips as she picked up the rest of the pieces. At least during the rebellion, she had Shadow Weaver, she thought to herself. By the First Ones, she really was weak. She placed the pieces on the table as she felt drops land on her hands, her own tears. 

" _ The magic of Etheria. It must be set free. _ "

Castaspella smiled to herself. "It is free, but at what cost?", the sorceress thought to herself, "if not by Adora's life, then Shadow weaver's. Is that it?" The greenhouse suddenly felt very crowded. The walls felt like they were closing in. She felt the guilt crawling up her spine, like dark magic. Castaspella stormed out of the building and into the open, larger garden as fast as she could. She couldn't let herself stay there any longer, not without letting herself stray as Shadow Weaver had. 

Out in the open grounds, Castaspella took a calming breath as she took in her surroundings. To the side, she saw the magicat and her familiar. They were with Perfuma meditating. Catra must have sensed her staring, cause she opened an eye to look at the sorceress. Their eyes met, and there was a quiet understanding. A quiet question. A silent why. There was a whisper of "if only I were stronger" and another of "if only I were there". Castaspella smiled gently at Catra. She smiled back, before once again closing her eyes. "It can't be her fault, much less Adora's." She quietly thought to herself, steeling her resolve. She left the garden as she moved on. "Shadow weaver gave herself willingly so the magic could be free." Castaspella let out a freeing breath. It was now her turn to do something. It was time for change in Mystacor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet.  
> This is my first work in the she-ra fandom. I am contemplating if I want to make more and if so, about who.
> 
> Leave a comment if you guys have suggestions or maybe a fic idea you want to see. I'll check it out, but no promises. XD


End file.
